Whitetail (WC)
Whitetail is a small white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Whitetail first appears as an apprentice to Onewhisker. She returns home with her Clan after being chased out of their territory by Brokenstar and ShadowClan. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm :Whitepaw is made into a warrior, now called Whitetail. : A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour : In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : In the New Prophecy Midnight :Whitetail does not formally appear in ''Midnight, but is listed in the allegiances. ''Moonrise : Dawn :Whitetail is listed in the allegiances as a queen. Though she is not seen in ''Dawn, Whitetail's Clan travels over the mountains to new territory with the other three Clans. They end up finding peaceful territory around a lake. ''Starlight :On a patrol with Tornear, and his apprentice, Owlpaw, they find three ThunderClan cats eating fresh-kill in what would soon be WindClan territory.Revealed in Starlight, p.182Tornear gets angry and demands to know what they're doing. Thornclaw argues back that the territories were not marked yet, and that their border would be along the river. Tornear explains that the river did not extend straight. Whitetail cuts them off by asking Leafpaw if the herbs she had cured bellyache. She says yes and Whitetail says that two of their elders were sick. The WindClan patrol allows Leafpaw to then come to WindClan to treat their elders. :Whitetail leads Leafpaw over to the sick elders, Morningflower and Darkfoot. When Crowfeather appears, angry that Leafpaw was there, Whitetail tells him to back off. Whitetail remains with Leafpaw as she treats the elders. :On the way to the Gathering, Whitetail detects that there are kits in the barn at the horse-place. She calms down Mudclaw when he gets angry at Smoky for telling him to move on from the horse-place. Twilight :As a ThunderClan patrol waits for a WindClan patrol, Whitetail, along with Crowfeather, Webfoot, and Weaselpaw, appears. They listen as Brambleclaw tells them that Firestar has a message for them. They ask if Onewhisker had made the journey to the Moonpool yet. Whitetail corrects him that it is One''star now. Webfoot tells them that WindClan no longer needs ThunderClan's help, nor do they owe them anything. :When ThunderClan is attacked by badgers, Onestar brings WindClan warriors to help fight them off, Whitetail among them. As the battle finishes up, Whitetail notices their lost Clanmate, Crowfeather. He announces that he is ready to return to WindClan. ''Sunset : In the Power of Three The Sight :Whitetail is now the mentor of Nightcloud and Crowfeather's only son, Breezepaw. She, Breezepaw, Crowfeather, and his apprentice, Heatherpaw, are on the patrol that finds Jaypaw wandering around in WindClan territory. Crowfeather rescues the ThunderClan apprentice when he falls into the lake. Afterward, Whitetail is seen being friendly to him as she tried to help him. She tells Jaypaw to see his medicine cat as soon as he gets home. Dark River :At the Gathering, Whitetail rushed over to Millie and acted like they had been friends for a long time. She thanks Millie for sharing the rabbit at the Day-time Gathering. Breezepaw follows his mentor but looks surprised and a bit disgusted by his mentor's behavior. :On a hunting patrol, Whitetail and Tornear watch as their apprentices, Breezepaw and Harepaw chase down a squirrel. They don't appear to notice how close they are to the ThunderClan border until a ThunderClan patrol stops them. This angers Tornear, who starts to argue with them. Whitetail smooths things over by commenting on how WindClan has a stretch of woodland in their territory and it would make sense to use it. When Dustpelt says squirrels were ThunderClan prey, Tornear gets angry again. Whitetail tells him to just walk away, and after hesitating, he nods and the hunting patrol leaves. :At a border skirmish with ThunderClan, Whitetail fights for WindClan, battling against Brightheart and Poppypaw. Poppypaw is seen holding onto her back while Brightheart slashed her ears. Ashfoot calls the retreat and WindClan leaves. :When Leafpool and Jaypaw come to WindClan asking for Onestar, Onestar appears on a returning patrol with Whitetail and Weaselfur following behind him. Outcast :When Squirrelflight and Hollypaw request to go to WindClan to a patrol consisting of Tornear, Whitetail, and Breezepaw, Squirrelflight kindly asks how Breezepaw's training is going as the cats travel to the WindClan camp. Whitetail answers her by telling them that Breezepaw led a patrol of apprentices to see if the dogs had come back. Tornear goes on and explains how Breezepaw then caused a skirmish with RiverClan for which Onestar had to apologize to Mistyfoot. :As they reach camp, Whitetail takes Squirrelflight and Hollypaw over to Onestar's den to see if he was there. Squirrelflight explains to Onestar how the Tribe of Rushing Water needed their help and asked Crowfeather to come with them to the mountains. Onestar decides that Crowfeather will go and bring Breezepaw with him. He appoints Whitetail Heatherpaw's temporary mentor while Crowfeather is away. Eclipse :Whitetail is not seen in ''Eclipse, though she was most likely apart of the battle against ThunderClan. She is now mentor to Breezepaw again, and Heatherpaw is again mentored by Crowfeather. ''Long Shadows : :Her apprentice, Breezepaw, gains his warrior name, Breezepelt. Sunrise :Whitetail appears in a WindClan patrol with Tornear, Crowfeather, and Heathertail. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Whitetail is chosen, along with her Clanmate, Sedgewhisker, to go with two cats from each Clan to figure out the mystery of the lake. Lionblaze makes a comment about Whitetail, saying that she's a good choice to come along to figure out the problem upstream, because she's an experienced warrior. She seems to be leading the group often, since she is the oldest warrior in the group. She is interested in the techniques of the other Clans, like ThunderClan's ability to climb trees. Fading Echoes :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw go to the WindClan camp to see Sedgewhisker, she appears after Sedgewhisker and Weaselfur shows them to the Clan. She tells Dovepaw that the quest is over and she must respect borders. She is much more kind to Dovepaw then Sedgewhisker was. Warriors Plays Brightspirit's Mercy'' :Whitetail appears in a patrol that finds Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze sharing some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey with WindClan, who was starving. She is seen with her apprentice, Breezepaw and Ashfoot, but she has no speaking lines. Character Pixels File:Whitetail.queen.png|Queen File:Whitetail.warrior.png|Warrior References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Fading Echoes characters